


Anything could happen

by mookiemuffin



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mookiemuffin/pseuds/mookiemuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange, disclosed secret that I kept hidden inside of me for so long had been revealed and open in the night.  A secret emotion about Sora. Something that I always knew was there, hidden in the barriers, yet spread through my heart like wildfire... And the kiss today was the awakening of something compelling in the horizon. </p><p>One-shot, Sora and Kairi x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything could happen

I have a memory of him.  
Well, critically speaking, I have a whole decade of memories of him; I did grow up with him after all... But this one is different. It’s the kind of memory that sears into your brain like an egg on a hot skillet when it comes back to you. The kind of memory that takes you back to the moment in time - and everything seemed vivid and clear - from the hot sun above us, to the cool water that submerged us. This is the type of memory that you can never forget about… until you do.  
I seemed to have forgotten all about it - locked it away in a secret drawer inside of me - until I was brought back to the same clear water that lapped against my ankles. It was as if the cold water pulled me back to the moment in time, washing away all other thoughts that once filled my head.

It was three years ago when I had turned fifteen years old. Didn’t seem long, though time has a funny thing of twisting your life around until it seems almost unrecognizable. It was still the time when I would still treck through the tropical jungle with my friends - wandering through the marsh, scoping out waterfalls, and discovering new places to rest for the summer. When we went to the same beach almost everyday to swim in the waves and spell out our names in the sand. Where we still climbed that tree house and waste our whole day away just laughing and dreaming about the future… I didn’t know it then, but life was so much simpler, despite anytime I would complain about it. Those memories made my heart soar and I revel in the childhood feelings that once filled my life. 

Sora, Riku, and I decided to spend one summer day trekking through our Island’s tropical jungle in search of a new fruit that we spotted in the market. The bright red fruit that resembled much like a pomegranate became quite popular in the streets of Destiny Islands. The vendor let us try a bite - a sweet, tangy, juicy taste - that made us inquiry to buy at least a dozen. The cost would have taken 3 1/2 weeks of our allowances, combined, just to buy a few of them. The value was high because of the rarity of the fruit was just recently discovered in our jungle not too long ago. The name of it sounded complicated and confusing, so we just called it, “strawberry guava.” When we walked away empty handed, Sora suddenly whirled around in front of Riku and I. “I have an idea!” His face lit up like a sparkler. “Why don’t we search for the strawberry guava ourselves?”  
We heard laughter from behind us. The vendor picked up the fruit from his basket, rubbing a smidge off with his finger. “Don’t waste your time, you won't find these beauties that look this good out there. Tell you what, why don’t I just make you a better deal. I’ll cut back 10 cents since for making me laugh,” He made no effort to conceal his second boast of laughing.  
“We’re not interested,” I crossed my arms. “We’re going to find them ourselves,” Sora cheered at this idea, both of us turning to Riku. “Are you in?” He rolled his eyes, though smiled. “Alright, I’m in,” 

What better way to spend the day then to track through the jungle in search for this wonderful fruit? 

“I can’t wait to make it into a tea,” I sighed, moving aside the banana leaves in my trail. Sora whacked a plant with a wooden sword that he still carried around since he was six -- he claims it’s a novelty wooden piece that one day he’ll sell when the value for it goes up. “I can’t wait to see the look on the vendor’s face when we come back with armfulls of it!”  
Riku, walking behind us, sighed. “That is if we find it. The guy said himself it’s new fruit around here. Who knows if they haven’t snagged it all,”  
Sora huffed. “There’s no way they scanned the whole island in that short amount of time. We’ll beat them all to it!” He proceeded to whack another banana leaf out of the way. 

We started out in high spirits, though when a few hours passed, our moods shifted in a different direction....  
Being it was a typical summer day at Destiny Islands - the sun was hot and heavy in the sky. Walking around in the jungle, the moisture and humidity hung around us like fruit flies. It made us break a sweat almost instantly. We searched… and searched… and searched some more… with nothing. We made frequent stops to cool down in by the small streams and to eat tropical fruit that we found along the way.  
Because we grew up in these areas, we knew the jungle relatively well. We dedicated our time in the morning to scope the areas that we haven’t recently been too, in hopes the new fruit might be growing in heaps around the tropical floor. We had little to no luck. Though, we did harvest quite a fruitful bundle of mangos, coconuts, and bananas that we found along our journey - so we didn’t come up completely empty handed.  
Toward the late afternoon, we wound up on the outskirts of the center of the jungle, traveling shy of 2 kilometers into the tropical tundra. Around this area is where the Islands had most of their waterfalls - a well known, local place to visit.

This is when Riku suggested we stop and turn around. “It’s useless, we won’t cover enough area by today. We should get back before it gets too late.” He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, huffing a breath.  
“Well,” I prompted, “It won’t get dark for another hour and a half. Besides, why would we turn back if we got this far?” I tried my best to sound optimistic.  
Sora nodded, “Yea, I agree!”  
When Riku didn’t change his expression, Sora stepped closer. “Come on, just for another half hour, then we’ll turn around and search more tomorrow. We made great time today,”  
He rolled his eyes, though agreed. “Alright. Come on, we’re almost near the opening of the first waterfall. I suggest we split up and search around the water. It’s close enough we’re we’ll still be in earshot, but we’ll cover more ground that way,”  
We reached the lip of the waterfall, the environment soaking up any heat and replacing with cool, moisture filled air. The wet marsh of the jungle floor turned into grainy, cool sand. We placed our stuff down by the rocks that overlooked the waterfall. It was about a 10 foot drop. The water trickled down the rocks into two separate, large waterfalls. The stream swelled up into a large pool at the bottom of the waterfall, and eventually carried down into small veins of streams and pools that flowed through the jungle. We opted to split up, Riku and Sora searching up top the rocks, and I searched down by the water. I knew I wouldn’t find much there, though I didn’t complain when I had the thought of dipping my feet in the water. 

After splitting up, I spent 10% searching and 90% cooling off. It was no use to find any new tropical plant. It was mostly just green marsh and shrubbery that clung to the rocks. I kicked off my flip-flops and dipped my feet touched the cool, clear water. It felt so good that I tied my skirt to my thighs and went up to my knees. I grabbed cupfuls of water with my hands and splashed my arms.  
It felt so nice on my skin that I eventually gave up and just decided to submerge completely. Since I was already wearing my red two-piece swimsuit, all I had to do was untie my hibiscus printed skirt and slung it over a dry rock. I walked slowly into the pool, about waist deep into the water. It felt exhilarating and sharp, my skin felt like electricity in the pool.  
A moment passed before I heard a blaring voice coming up from the higher terrain, “Splashin' around?” 

I turned to see Sora, wooden sword and all, smiling from ear to ear at the rocks near the waterfall. I grinned back and shrugged, “Had to cool down some way,” Then added, “Where’s Riku?” 

Sora pointed behind him and I could barely make out his words. Something like, “Went that way.” He proceeded to say something else, though the sound of the babbling waterfall drowned his voice almost completely. I put a hand to my ear, “What?” my voice echoed through the water and the rocks. Sora then backed away from the water’s edge completely, not repeating what he said... Probably going back to look for the Riku, or the fruit, I thought. 

I walked back to edge of the water and picked myself up to sit on the dry rocks.  
Suddenly, Sora burst back into sight, doing a full jump from the top of the waterfall and into the water. I watched from the rock as he cannonballed into the deepest end of the pool. The water splashed high into the air, submerging my dry skirt (as well as me) into a wet puddle. He came back to the surface, shaking water from his spiky ridden hair. No signs of his shirt, nor his wooden sword, in sight. 

“Hey!” I complained when seeing my skirt drenched, “Watch where you splash!” 

Sora flipped his hair in a dramatic fashion, “Had to get cool somehow,” I splashed water in his face with my foot in hopes to wipe away the sarcastic demeanor. He grinned, a devilish smirk growing in his eyes, “You’re gonna wish you didn’t do that!” He proceeded to swim to where I was, and it became a battle of me splashing him with my foot (though, the process made us both wet) while he tried to grab me.  
Eventually, he got a hold of my leg, pulling himself up on the rock to grab my torso with one arm. In a shriek of defeat, I found myself trapped in his anchor grip down into the cool water. We were submerged for a moment before resurfacing, and I couldn’t help but squeal in the coolness of the water. “You jerk!” I wiggled out of his grip and proceeded to splash him, again.  
It soon became a water battle, both of us splashing each other in momentous waves. We laughed and chanted in battle, water blinding all of our senses, though we continued to splash at full force. “Don’t make me do it!” Sora said, and I knew exactly what he meant. He was going to lift me up and throw me in the water -- this not being the first time. Fear and excitement mixed in my belly as he inched closer, “No, don’t!” I tried to sound genuine, though I couldn’t stop the giggles. He got close enough to grab my arm and he pulled me to his body in a quick motion. I remember my stomach filling with butterflies when he held my hips. “Too late!” He yelled, grabbing my waist and lifted me out of the water. “No, Sora!” I laughed and tried my best to made my body stiff and wriggled my feet so he couldn’t throw me back into water. This worked, as he stopped his actions, and instead, secured his hands to my waist to hold my body steady. Giggles still bubbled at my lips as I steadied my hands to his shoulders in effort to stay above, though he held most of my weight. 

As he lowered me, I noticed our silly moment of playing shifted into another scene. I slowly watched as his excitement and giddiness faded away from his eyes, and was replaced with something completely different. Or maybe, he was just expressing the same emotion that mirrored my expression. Slowly, he led me down, and time seemed to move slower - though, externally, I knew it was only a mere few seconds.  
I remember my body feeling like electricity when it touched his skin, slowly, as I leveled down into the water. It seemed that every inch of my skin was pressed up against his in this moment. His hands were still on my waist, my hands on his shoulders, and I finally reached his eye-level. It was strange, the silly boy that I grew up with was no longer there in that moment.  
Our breath still swirled in excitement from the water fight, our giggles almost completely fading. Our faces, our flushed skin, was still dripping with water. He looked down at my lips. My feet touched the floor of the pool. 

It felt as some sort of internal weight, or gravity, pulled me closer to him. His lips, only inches away from mine, began to move closer. A new kind of giddy and excitement bubbled up in my stomach as we pulled ourselves closer to each other, until there was no space between us at all. Time appeared normal, yet in my mind, the moment dreaded on for eternity. 

His lips, cold and wet from the water, felt like fire against mine. In that moment, the most powerful sense I had was the feeling of my lips touching his. In the back of my mind, deep and buried, I knew that I have never had the opportunity to kiss anyone before. I always feared the moment, for what my body and hands should do. I don’t remember thinking anything along the lines of fear or nervousness. It all felt so natural and easy… Like that moment in time was built specifically for us.  
My hand trailed to his cheek, turning my head, and our kiss deepened. He pulled his arm around my body, drawing me closer, and I wrapped my arm around his neck. There were small ripples in the water from the movement of our bodies in the water, our lips heating our bodies. The chemistry between the kiss, endless days of pent up feelings and desire for one another, seemed to burst in this heated moment. My senses were filled with him. He was everywhere. I remember my heart was pounding loudly in my chest, making it hard to catch my breath. 

“Sora! Kairi! Guess what?!!” An excited voice shouted from above the waterfall. We parted quickly away from each other, Riku’s voice tugging us back to reality. I stared at Sora, and Sora stared at me. What in the world just happened?

“Hey, you two!” Riku broke into view on top of the rocks, “What are you doing in the water?” I struggled for words, though Riku quickly cut me off, “I found the fruit! A whole bunch of it down over here!”  
We blinked, trying to process his words through our clouded minds, then proceeded to shout overly-necessary statements of excitement for the friend. “Wow! Really? That’s great!” and “No kidding! Where was it?!” 

Riku stared at the two down below for a moment, before calling, “Get out of the water and come see for yourself!” 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The three of us came back to town, as promised, with arms full strawberry guava. I remember the look on the vendors face as we strolled along the market with the new fruit - we laughed about it for days on end. It was from that day forward that the new, mysterious fruit no longer became a secret and all the vendors sold it the very next day. Still, you couldn’t erase the look of shock and sourness from his face - he looked like an old pufferfish. 

The moment at the waterfall clouded my thoughts on the walk back home. Sora and I made little to no talk directly with each other, focusing solely on Riku or the forbidden fruit that was found. It was a bit awkward...  
Riku was no idiot to notice the change, asking about it once before we reached our houses. I denied it, blaming the heat and exhaustion from the day. The thing I admire most about my friend Riku is his tendency to drop subjects and not to ever pester. He just shrugged, focusing his attention back to the strawberry guava. 

I spoke up as we reached my house first, turning towards the two with somewhat forced enthusiasm. “Well, can’t wait to tell my family I brought back half of the jungle with me.” I notioned toward my bag swollen with guava, mangos, and coconuts.  
“Better that then more lychee berries,” Riku smirked. I rolled my eyes as I took a few steps backwards towards the front door. “Thanks, you jerk.”  
I glanced over at Sora, who usually has his arms behind his head in his usual fashion, though found them folded neatly in his pockets. 

“Well,” I hindered, “Goodnight guys,” This time Sora looked up. I searched his features, only seeing a strange mix of apprehension and timidness. I didn’t really know what I was expecting from him, but the silence was becoming deafening. He threw me a smiled and bid me goodnight, not making much eye contact from before.  
With that, I turned my heel and reached for the house. I’m glad I did at that moment, seeing that annoyance began to burn under my skin.

I felt flushed the moment I closed the door behind me, sighing and leaning my head back toward the wood. What the hell, Kairi?!

I heard my folks calling my name from the other room. I took a deep breath and leveled myself, mentally leaving any strange and mixed feelings from the day right at my doorstep. 

\- - - - 

I lay in my bed restless that night.

I tossed and turned in my mattress, forcefully shutting my eyes to clear the image of Sora from my mind. Was it… my fault? Was I just a clueless, teenage girl who wanted that movie kiss moment? I mean, it’s Sora! I’m talking about the boy who eats 4 servings of fish and chips everyday. The boy who didn’t notice that his pants on his school uniform were inside out for all of homeroom period, and still didn’t change them once he found out. The same boy who carries around a wooden sword at age 15, for crying out loud! 

Regardless of my internal rant, a smile bubbled on my lips. 

Suddenly, I heard a strange noise from my window. I turned my body around to listen at the sound. I thought it might have been the leaves of the oak tree brushing up against the glass, though it was in strange, random spurts. When it stopped for a moment, I wavered, straining to listen. It almost sounded like….. hail? 

I was finally annoyed enough to get up and get yell at the stupid tree, until I saw a dark figure standing below the trunk. I squinted, trying to adjust to the darkness, before it clicked. “What the hell,” I mumbled, opening the window. “Sora?”  
In the night, at the bottom of the tree, stood Sora with a handful of pebbles. He was about to throw another before he stopped short.  
I stood mystified, searching the scene below. “What are you doing here?” I harshly whispered, leaning over the windowsill. 

“I need to talk to you,” He firmly whispered back. “Come down,” 

“Wha,” I began, though he disappeared behind the large trunk before I could finish. I quickly closed my window, turning me heel for the door. When I saw my reflection in the mirror I stopped short in my step. I tried to detangle my knotted bedhead and smooth my dark red flannel pajamas to a presentable state. I took another look, realizing the crazy state I was suddenly in, and headed for the door. 

I quietly snuck downstairs, quickly realizing to avoid the front door do to it’s overly squeaky hinges and groans. My best bet would probably be the backdoor. I dropped to my knees and half crawled, half scooted, across the wooden floor to my destination. The metal of the doggy door faintly glowed in the night on the wooden door exit. I crawled closer to the door, debating if I still had it in me squeeze through the tiny door. The last time I attempted, my waist got stuck, and I had to wiggle my body like a flopping fish in hopes to escape. The bruise from my hips took a solid 3 weeks to fade away, and I nearly woke the whole house.  
I stopped short, debating my internal decision. Hang on, why am I crawling again? Why am I using the doggy door?

I groaned to myself, gathering enough dignity to fully stand and quietly exited through the door. 

I snuck around the back of the house, squinting through the dark to reach the oak tree in the front yard. I was close enough to see Sora’s back resting against the oak, his direction faced to the front door. I stepped closer, waiting for his attention, though realized he still hadn’t seen me. “Sora!” I harshly whispered. He nearly jumped a solid foot off the ground, throwing a hand to his heart. “Jeez, Kairi, you snuck up on me!” 

I snorted at his expression, “Sorry,” He half laughed half snorted. I waited until he regained his breath and spoke up. “Sora?”  
“Hmm?”  
“What are you doing here?” 

Sora looked up at me and straightened his posture. “Right, um…” He cleared his throat and stepped closer. “I wanted to talk about what happened earlier today,”

I nodded, “Yeah…”

Sora stumbled for words, “What I wanted to say was… You know, I thought… I just wanted to tell you… Um…. I just wondered,” 

“Sora?” 

“I’m just…” He sighed, taking a breath. “I don’t want to hurt your feelings but…” He began. I recoiled, a sudden achy feeling in the pit of my chest. Rejection painfully ripped through me. The expression on his face shifted, and he lifted his hands up in defense. “No, I didn’t mean it like that. I want to consider your feelings, but you know… I, um… I meant to say, um, just...” 

“Sora.” I held a hand up. “Listen.” He closed his mouth and nodded, and I took a deep breath. “I don’t really know what became of me today, and I wasn’t really thinking anything in that moment. It just happened and I just did it... Um, I’m really sorry if, you know, for doing that… I’m just, I’m sorry,” I was somewhat thankful that the darkness shaded the flushed expression in my face. 

It was quiet for a moment. “You don’t need to apologize” He said, looking up at me. My face was definitely some shade of red, because he smiled in the dark before looking down. “Oh,” I peeped.  
The silence began to creep back into our space. I didn’t know what to say. 

He spoke up after a moment. “So… What now?”  
I took a breath through my nose and shrugged. “I really don’t know.” I wavered just a moment, considering our options. “We could tell everyone what happened. Our friends, parents, everyone. Everyone would know about it, and we become talk of the school…. Maybe even the Island...Or...”  
“Or, what?”  
“Or,” I wavered for a moment. “Maybe we don’t have to tell…A secret, just for the time being, between you and me.” I wasn’t sure where I was going with this, but the notion of telling the world made me cringe. The moment was ours to keep, and the thought of others twisting and turning it around into something unrecognizable seemed the least favorable option. I added, almost quietly to myself, “I just want the moment to be ours,” I quickly realized the words I just blurted, my cheeks feeling hot, “You know, as friends…?..” 

Sora fought another smile and stepped closer towards me. “If that’s what you want. Our own secret. Just as friends.”  
I nodded, “Just friends.” I extended my hand out in agreement. He took my hand in the small space between us and shook it. Our truce made me relax a bit and I had enough guts to look at him. He looked back, still fighting off a smile, and glanced down at our hands. “You’re still shaking my hand,” He said, and I immediately stopped at once.  
I flustered and put my hands behind my back. “Friends,” I confirmed outloud, nodding my head firmly. 

“Guess I should head back then,” He said with a cheeky smile. I nodded my head again, feeling peculiarly bashful at the way he looked at me.  
Sora then leaned in closer to me, close enough to feel his breath swirl around my face, and I froze completely. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. “Friends,” He confirmed. My face erupted into flames, and he watched in obvious satisfaction, stepping away and smiling. “Well, see you tomorrow, Kai,” He threw me his trademark grin, saluting a hand in the air - like nothing at all changed. 

I stared back, placing a hand on my cheek, and watched as he enthusiastically made his way back home.

I stood there for a moment, feeling a small, cool breeze sweep over the space around me. I stood there, listening, the night felt completely still. I could faintly hear the sound of cicadas melody whist over the Island. Somewhere far in the distance, if you listen closely, you can hear the sounds of the waves crashing the shore. The giant oak tree shimmered and danced as another gust of wind whisked through it. 

It oddly felt similar to the swirl of emotion that lit up inside my body, leaving me feeling giddy and warm. The feeling spilled over me, causing me to smile. “Yeah, see you….” I murmured in the space. 

Somewhere, buried deep inside my mind, I realized something... The notion made me mystified, excited, and confounded all at once. 

A strange, disclosed secret that I kept hidden inside of me for so long had been revealed and open in the night... A secret emotion about Sora. Something that I always knew was there, hidden in the barriers, yet spread through my heart like wildfire.  
A magnetic force that had me anticipate to be around him had become apparent in this moment. To smile when he smiles, and laugh when laugh, it all began to make me understand now… And the kiss today was the awakening of something compelling in the horizon. 

Something whispered to me that this would be the start of something new between our … friendship.


End file.
